Crush
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Ryan has a crush. Kelsi has a crush but will they reveal their crushes? Or will they just try to ignore their feelings until they go away?


**Crush**

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

They talked on the phone all the time as friends. About school, friends, musicals but avoided the topic of crushes. They never spoke the truth. The truth about there feelings.**  
**

**Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much**

They never thought the other would feel the same about them. So they never spoke of their feelings for each other.****

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

They avoided the truth. She watched his dance and choreograph. He watched as her fingers brushed the ivory and created those beautiful tunes. Everything the other did the other saw.****

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

When they were alone, at home , at school anywhere he/she would image a world were they were together. Kelsi never thought Ryan would ever like her while Ryan thought the same. So they decide it was a crush that would go away.****

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

But as she played music and he leapt across stage they both found they were in awe of the other. But both knew they would never tell of their crushes to avoid rejection. They could do that all they wanted but they knew it their hearts the crush wouldn't go away.****

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

They would sit and compose together for hours. Plan out choreography and scenes and their minds would always drift to if they would ever be more.****

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

If she/he took the chance could it be more than just a simple crush. Ryan hope. Kelsi hoped. They both thought maybe it could turn into something wonderful but they were to scared to speak.****

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Ryan knew he wasn't crazy he was falling in love with Kelsi Nelson. He dreamt, he danced what they could be. He knew there was no way this was just a crush.****

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

He was so graceful on stage. He looked so good playing the guitar the notes just seemed to flow from his fingers. She was so graceful when she played, he didn't know how she came up with her exquisite melodies but they also had him catching his breath. ****

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

****He knew he was in this too deep and one day he'd have to spill his feelings even if it meant reject because everything Kelsi did had him wishing she was his girlfriend.**  
**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

Kelsi knew he wasn't crazy she was falling in love with Ryan Evans. She dreamt, she composed what they could be. She knew there was no way this was just a crush.****

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

He was going to tell the truth. He had the courage to tell her the truth. She wanted to tell him the truth that the song, the song they had just written was about him but she need a surge of confidence.****

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

He put down the guitar, the song was over and she stopped playing the keys.

"Good song," he whispered.

"Thanks but really it's our song," answered Kelsi.

"Yes it is," answered Ryan. "My crush is you."

Ryan's confession gave Kelsi the surge of confidence she had needed.

"My crush is you," answered Kelsi.

And their lips meet.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
